general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 02
My name is Anthony Ward and I live in what used to be Washington D.C. I was born into the apocalypse around 1964? Nobody knew what year it was, however my father said he knew the year I was born, he was also a drunken fool so I don’t know. Right now I’m the leader of a small group of four survivors and have been scavenging for food. I walk into what used to be a fast food restaurant and head into the kitchen. I look through the raw meat and moldy cheese until I find something actually worth grabbing. It was a bottle of soda, which was missing the cap, who the hell would take a sip of a soda and just leave it? Unless if they were in a hurry. I start to walk over to the beverage and pull out my .357 Magnum. I know the leapers can’t see, look, or smell and they rely on touch and hearing to look for their prey, but hey this bad boy has saved my ass numerous times. I then hear a small grunt. I look to my left and see a leaper standing there, looking around as if it was scanning the place for food. I quickly grab the bottle and start my slow walk to the backdoor, but then I heard it. “Anthony! Linda wants to head back, it’s getting late.” Marshal shouts to me as he walks through the front doors. Freaking Marshal is an idiot; I swear that kid at times doesn’t even know what the hell is going on around him. The leaper “looks” at Marshal and begins his charge. “Fuck!” Marshal yells as he fires a bullet into the leaper’s head. It dropped to floor dead. “What the hell is wrong with you Marshal?” I ask as I make my way to him. “Sorry I didn’t know that there was a leaper in here, anyways we should head back now.” He answers. “Marshal what have I told you hundreds of times?” I ask. “Always check your surroundings before talking” Marshal answers. We start our walk back to the meeting point (The roof of a bank) when we hear a sound of grunting and slobber. I put my hand in front of Marshal letting him know that I’m going to investigate. I follow the sound to a dark alleyway. I look around and see about six figures crouched down, eating. I begin to walk away when the soda bottle slips out of my hands and shatters on the ground. I look back to see the eight figures looking at me. I began to run. “Marshal, get to high ground! Get to a roof or anything!” I yell to Marshal as the eight leapers chase after me. Marshal’s face turns to pure horror and runs to the meeting site. He quickly climbs up the ladder and I follow just narrowly missing the leaper’s teeth. I kick the ladder so that it falls to the ground and so they can’t climb up after us. I turn around to see Marshal and Linda standing in front of me. “Linda where is John?” I ask “I told Marshal to go and find you, and while he was gone John and I started our way back. We spotted about eight leapers on the streets so we went through that alley over there. I stepped on a piece of glass and the basterds were on us. I managed to escape but John….John didn’t make it.” She sobbed. Marshal and I stood there silent for around thirty seconds before I said anything. “We need to get out of here and back to camp.” I said. “I don’t know if we can Anthony, when you yelled you seemed to have attracted a fan base.” Marshal responds as he points to the direction of our camp. There were around twenty leapers just walking and running to our location, guided by the grunts and hollers from the infected below us. “We have to try; these basterds only know we’re up here because we heard us. If we jump down and stay silent we can walk back to our camp.” I say. “Anthony it’s an eleven foot drop.” Linda says through tears. She was right it was too high. Then I noticed something, the bank had an air conditioner. “Here’s the new plan, it’s the same as before but instead of jumping we climb down to that air conditioner and jump from there.” I say. “No way in hell can that thing hold us” Marshal responded. “You have a better idea?” I ask. It was settled this plan that had more chance of failing then it does at succeeding was underway. I slowly lowered myself down to air conditioner which barely could hold my weight. I jumped off and landed with no scratch or bruise. I looked up and saw Linda climbing down next. She barely made it down as the air conditioner was about to fall off. Marshal climbed down but as he landed on the air conditioner it broke. He fell to the ground with a thud. I then heard the moaning of the leapers quickly coming towards us. Linda helped Marshal to his feet; however it was clear by the bone sticking out of his knee he had broken it. I fired a shot at the first leaper that entered the alleyway. I missed the head but the bullet tore its right arm off. I started running towards the edge of the town to hide in the woods, when I looked behind me and noticed Marshal shoving Linda aside. Marshal fell to the ground. “Go without me damn’t, I’ll slow you down!” He yells in pain on the ground in pain. We don’t have a choice as the leapers are coming quickly. Linda and I ran into the woods to the screams of Marshal being eaten alive. Something told me in the back of my mind that there was no way we’ll ever be able to get to our camp, ever again and we would need to start over. I tried to shrug that thought out. Of course we’ll make it back; we just need to wait the leapers out. How wrong I was. Characters Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Marshal Weed Deaths Marshal Weed John (Confirmed Fate) Next Issue Issue 3 Category:Zombie Stories Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen